mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fiefs
The Villages, Towns, and Castles scattered about the map are known collectively as fiefs. Each one is owned by a Vassal or, in the case of the Capital City of a faction, the Ruler of that faction. They can change hands a few different ways, the most common way being during wartime. Villages, unlike Castles and Towns, cannot be captured directly. Instead, they are associated with a nearby castle and when the castle is captured, so is the village. Acquiring a Fief There are a few ways of getting hold of fiefs, most of which involving capturing them after a siege. Personal Fiefs Personal Fiefs can be obtained by capturing a Town or Castle while not a vassal of any lord. This can be difficult as defenders of towns and cities are hundreds strong and if you are not a member of a faction you will not have any allies to help you. Once captured, it can be very hard to keep a fief under your control, as factions may decide to declare war on you at any time and huge armies, often with more than a thousand men, will attack each village one by one, which is extremely difficult to stop. Becoming a Vassal When you become a vassal, you will be granted the poorest village that the faction owns as a gift. The lord which owns the castle associated with that village will dislike you and you will not be granted entry to that castle, although your relations with that lord can be improved by doing quests for them. Faction Fiefs Capturing fiefs as a member (Vassal) of a faction can only happen when the faction that you are a member of is a war with another faction. The ruler of your faction will tell all of his lords to gather by him, then ride into enemy territory, capturing towns and cities along the way. However, while it is much easier to take fiefs during a war, you are unlikely to be able to keep them. The calculation to decide who gets a captured fief is based on Renown, the current number of properties they own, and an element of luck: * Take Renown and add 500 as a base value. * Divide by the 'ownership factor'. The which is 1+ owned towns *3+ owned castles *2+ owned villages. If you own two castles and three villages, the score would be 1+0*3+2*2+3=8 . * Multiply by a random number between 50 and 100. * The one who conquered the fief gets his score multiplied by 1.5. * Add twice the relationship value with the king to the score. The Player is only given the fief if he gets the highest score in the above calculation of all Lords in his faction. Owning a Fief Once you have a fief, there are a few things to remember. Taxes Owning a fief allows you to collect taxes from the populace every week (taxes accumulate, so you don't have to visit every week). Towns earn the most base taxes, villages second, and castles last. The prosperity of each fief also affects the amount of taxes they produce. You can raise the prosperity of a town by making sure that its caravans reach their destinations, and by completing quests from its Guildmaster. For villages, stop it from being raided, kill bandits if they invade, build improvements, and get quests from its Village Elder. Reputation Once a village belongs to you or to your faction you can't loot and burn it, although you can still force the peasants to give you supplies. If you are already disliked by a village that becomes your fief, the villagers will remember and hate you, but you can still collect your taxes as usual. However, you will be unable to get Recruits from this village. You can see your reputation in brackets in the description at the top along with a word describing how much they like or hate you, for example "acceptive", "resentful", "hate you with a passion", etc. If you intend to take part in sieges to earn further fiefs for yourself you should avoid raiding nearby villages so that they will still like you when you own them. Burning villages also decreases their prosperity, which affects the taxes and recruits you can collect, so it is a good idea to make sure any villages you may come to own are in as good a condition as possible. Category:Game Play